


The limit of a damaged mind

by IdkifIshipphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkifIshipphan/pseuds/IdkifIshipphan
Summary: Dan and Phil accept to take part in a science  experiment, but things start to go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

“Catch them both!” Someone screamed  
Phil was running as fast as he could, he could hear dogs chasing after them and soldiers running behind.  
He quickly turned and focused all of his power to push them away.  
With a quick hand movement, he had pushed the soldiers and the dogs to the ground.  
Phil also noticed Dan running away, putting up a fire wall to stop the soldiers that were chasing him too. He wished him luck under his breath and continued running.  
“I’m screwed” he thought


	2. The reward

Three months before 

 

Phil was walking fast, with a pile of books in his hands.   
“Mr. Egil will shut the door in my face again for being late and I’ll fail the course” Phil thought   
He glanced at his watch. He had two minutes left. Enough for him to get to class. 

“Crap!” He fell to the ground and saw the person he just crashed into.

Howell.

“Watch your step you idiot!” Dan said while standing up  
“Same to you” Phil picked the books from the ground  
“Whatever” 

Dan walked away with his hands in his pockets. It looked like he was having a bad day, but Phil couldn’t care less.

Because of Dan he have had troubles in the past and they had sort of a weird relationship. One day friends the other enemies.

Phil was thinking about it when he heard the bell ringing, announcing the class had already started. He hurried his steps and arrived to his classroom, surprised when he didn’t saw Mr. Egil there. Instead, there was a tall bald man, who invited him to come in.

“As you may see, this class will be different. We come from the United States, from SecLabs, and we’re here to offer you something that might interest you.” The bald man said.

“My name is Jack Barclay. I’m conducting some new experiments on the human mind and we’re offering a reward if you decide do participate.”  
Phil paid attention to the reward part. He was running short in money, and some extra money wouldn’t be bad. 

“If you want to participate we’ll be by the principal’s office. That’s all.” 

Then he went out of the classroom. Mr. Egil started speaking but Phil’s mind was in the offer of the strange man.

“What kind of experiment is it?” He thought


End file.
